


吕焕雄的手机摄影小教室

by GenieY



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieY/pseuds/GenieY
Summary: 从在线教学♂到现场教学♂
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 9





	吕焕雄的手机摄影小教室

-练习室-

“WOW雄尼，你进了公司之后怎么感觉像变性了一样？以前完全是个男孩子嘛。”金建学一边翻看吕焕雄粉丝整理出来的200多张旧照，一边逗弄弟弟道。

“你才变性，你全家都变性！那我现在难道是女孩子吗？”吕焕雄抢过金建学的手机，想看看哥哥都在看些什么奇怪的东西。

“不对，你为啥看我照片，还下载了200多张的打包文件看？”

“咳咳，我为什么看你照片，当然是因为……”金建学没想到调侃不成，倒被吕焕雄反将一军，老脸一红慌忙开始找理由，总不能直说因为喜欢焕雄吧？会吓到他的。

“是因为我在学习摄影技巧，对，摄影技巧。推特下面饭们老是说我自拍不行。你倒是常常被夸自拍匠人。我这不是批量下载，集中学习一下么。”

“噢，那你看我旧照干啥，旧照好多都不是我拍的。而且那会儿自拍匠人我技术还不够成熟呢，看我新拍的呀。”

你新拍的我都仔细看过了，还都保存了呢，这又不好跟你明说。金建学默默腹诽，嘴上却说着，“好好，一定好好学习。”

“咦。这些照片我为什么没见过？这张是我在练习室练舞后睡着的照片，我记得这天我练到凌晨3点了。这张是我在宿舍客厅吃完炸鸡睡着了。建学哥，你在哪里存的这些照片啊？是不是私生粉拍的呀？”雄尼越看越心慌，连忙停下滑动屏幕的手指，小心翼翼地看着信赖的哥哥。

“不不，雄尼别害怕，这些最近的照片都是我拍的，不是私生拍的。我……我练习拍摄技巧，实战一下。对了，你可以拿去发推特，看看饭们会不会夸我把你拍得好哈。”

呼，原来是哥拍的，那就好。吕焕雄没多想，放松了下来。但接下来的两张照片却让他心跳得快蹦了出来。

一张是自己在后台换衣服，一半衣服已经掀起，斜斜露出半边光洁后背，优美的腰线没入内裤，隐隐约约能看到一对凹陷的腰眼。不知为何显得特别色情，腰眼好像在催促摄影师快点把双手掐上细腰，将大拇指用力摁进腰眼，牢牢把住身下人的方向。

另一张自己又睡着了，只是这次睡着不是在练习室也不是在宿舍客厅，而是在浴缸里，什么都没穿，迷迷糊糊地靠墙睡着了。平时努力认真的好学生，这个时候却像个精致的人偶。骨架纤细小巧，头发湿漉漉的，睫毛纤长微翘，嘴唇粉粉嫩嫩，毫无防备的样子好像在诱人品尝。

虽然吕焕雄和金建学都是男的，裸体不裸体倒也还好，但是拍下来还把这两张照片设置为收藏，就很难不让人浮想联翩了。

“建学哥……”吕焕雄试图控制自己的声音，但是紧张又带有一丝沙哑的声音还是引起了金建学的警觉。

金建学一瞥手机屏幕，糟糕，被看见了。金建学感觉脑子嗡的一声，无法正常思考。时间好像被极速冻结，全身血液暂停了循环，又一股脑儿的往头上冲。金建学遇到了人生危机。

“吕焕雄，我喜欢你。”在调整了几次呼吸后，金建学终于开口了。

“下载200张你的旧照，是想看看以前的你。现在的你我每天都看在眼里，你发的自拍我也都看过存起来了。练习室睡着的照片是我想把心疼的感觉记录下来，我也是dance line嘛，雄尼这么努力，我可不能拖后腿。吃炸鸡睡着的雄尼我觉得很迷糊可爱，就拍了。至于那两张。。。是难得一见的，有可能一辈子也没机会仔细看的情景，所以我卑劣地偷拍下来珍藏了。”

对不起，我不想再对你有所隐瞒。

信息量太大，吕焕雄受到了冲击。原来建学哥也喜欢我。

“你有没有用它们……用它们……”

“……有的。”金建学红着耳朵答到，又小声吐槽，“你怎么先关心这个？”

想了一下金建学用自己的照片自渎的情景，吕焕雄的耳朵也热了起来。

“建学哥，我也喜欢你。”

# 第1课：

# 自拍练习在线教学

  
金建学知道吕焕雄sexy，但是不知道吕焕雄这么SEXY。

交往1个月了，金建学觉得自己每天生活在水深火热之中，工作间隙时不时受到雄尼的挑逗，啊真是甜蜜的烦恼。

告白时和焕雄鬼扯的学习手机摄影技巧没想到还真被他放在心上了，一本正经地教了起来。

这一天，金建学正在健身房锻炼，KAKAO TALK 上突然收到了这样的消息，

“性感焕雄，在线教学💗

雄尼的手机摄影小教室

第1课：自拍练习📷

请仔细观察下面2张照片，分析自拍技巧，并发送2张自拍习作给老师我哦～”

附照片1：吕焕雄身子向前倾，侧过脸拉出漂亮的颈部线条，一直被饭们夸赞的下颌线也很好地展示在镜头前。凸起的喉结下方被皮质项圈箍住，再往下是诱人的锁骨，调皮的手指把领口微微扯开，似乎在邀请观众把视线集中到更往下、更往里的地方。脸上带着得意的微笑，自信满满的样子。

照片2：镜头拉近到脸部特写，金色的头发、蓝灰色的眼睛、一点点口红化成咬唇妆，分不清是王子还是妖精。精致的脸庞向上仰起，双眼微阖凝视着镜头，脸上带着渴求的表情。嘴唇微张，可以看到粉嫩的小舌，仔细看嘴唇上还镶着金色的唇环。是妖精吧，如果是王子可能是有特殊癖好的王子。

“雄尼的小提示：注意动作、身体线条和表情喔～适当提升露肤度、点缀亮晶晶的饰品会更加受女孩子欢迎💗”

这是猛男该拍的照片吗？看着看着，金建学的拳头硬了起来。立马举铁20分钟，把斜方肌、肱二头肌、背肌、胸肌、腹肌拍了个遍，一股脑儿发给了吕焕雄。心想：提升露肤度☑️点缀亮晶晶的饰品（汗水）☑️我学会了。又翻出吕焕雄传过来的照片回味了一遍，哼小妖精，是不是欠艹。

“考核通过，今晚12点练习室见，在线教学进阶现场教学了喔～”小老师很快给出了评价。

哦？我这瞎拍的肌肉照还考核通过了？也不知道这小妖精是不是馋我身子了，哼，看来以后铁还是要多举。

# 第2课：

# 对镜自拍现场教学

  
晚上12点，金建学进了练习室。灯火通明，音乐充满了整个房间，练习虫男友还在反复调整舞蹈动作和表情，看起来和正常练习没什么两样。

“不是说要现场教学吗？”金建学低沉的嗓音响起。

吕焕雄终于从练习中回过神来，笑笑把刚才还在练习的团队收录曲换成了别的曲子。把金建学拉到舞室中央，勾着恋人的脖子就吻了上去，轻轻吮吸着金建学Q弹的嘴唇，又伸进舌头与恋人交缠。

今天雄尼格外主动嘛，金建学自然从善如流，大手探进焕雄的白色T恤里，从腰腹揉捏到胸前，似有若无的刮搔乳尖，趁恋人吻得投入又坏心地用力掐弄。

“嘶，疼……”吕焕雄皱起了眉头，乳尖受到刺激倒是坦诚地立了起来。

“哼……这就疼了啊。”金建学挑眉轻笑，一边托住恋人的后背一边温柔地沿着恋人优美的颈部线条吻到锁骨、前胸，接着隔着T恤对恋人左乳尖又咬又舔。

胸口的白色布料被口水浸湿，很明显印出乳头的颜色和形状。布料在凸起的柔嫩乳尖上反复滑动，特殊的触感给吕焕雄带来一阵一阵的悸动。看着拱在自己胸前舔咬的毛绒脑袋，吕焕雄有一种要被狼狗吃干抹净的错觉。

不对，明明应该我主导的。尽管浑身酥麻，两边乳尖都被金建学刺激到凸起涨大。吕焕雄迷糊间还是想起了今晚的作战计划，或者说教学计划？

他扣住金建学的手腕，领着恋人靠近舞室的整面镜子墙。小手沿着金建学的腹肌往下，主动解开皮带伸进去扶上恋人蓄势待发的性器。一边揉捏逐渐变硬的肉棒，一边在恋人耳边诱惑道，“建学哥，我帮你口交吧。”

说着便跪了下来，一手扶住棒身，一手揉搓卵袋，舌头绕着龟头打圈，时不时扫过马眼将分泌出的前列腺液吸走一些，呼吸间都是金建学的味道。

金建学的性器对于焕雄的口腔来说似乎太大太长了一些，吕焕雄废了好大力气还是无法整根吞下，龟头抵得他的喉口有些刺痛。平时是在舞台上歌唱、主持的嗓子，现在却拿来做这样的事。

因为是第一次帮恋人口交，吕焕雄还不太熟练，一不小心就呛出生理性的泪水。

“建学哥，喜欢吗？”吕焕雄抬眼看向恋人，唇边拉出一道银丝，明明在做着淫靡的事情，眼神却清澈纯洁带着水汽。

金建学呼吸急促，太阳穴凸起，满是肌肉的双臂青筋暴起，挣扎在情欲里。看着恋人明明不熟练还是想要取悦自己的样子，只得忍住肆虐的冲动。

“建学哥，记得我的 woong_mirror 系列吗？把为建学哥口交也加入这个系列好吗？”

“你疯了！”听到焕雄的淫乱发言，看着镜子里又低下头卖力吮吸的恋人，金建学觉得自己的理智“啪”的毁灭了。

分不清是欲火还是怒火，金建学把吕焕雄扛了起来，摁在了镜子上。先是激烈的啃咬，后又把吕焕雄翻了个面，把他胸前的T恤卷起来塞进上面那张能说会道的嘴里，强迫焕雄把赤裸的前胸贴上冰冷的镜面。突然的冰凉激得吕焕雄打了个激灵，乳头又凸了起来。

金建学按下吕焕雄的腰，伸手握住恋人的两只手腕将其固定在身后，又分开恋人的双脚，两指探入后穴。

“好湿啊。”感受着菊穴纠缠手指收缩甬动，金建学知道恋人想要什么。并没有太多的扩张，一挺腰刺进了恋人体内。找着能令人疯狂的腺体，金建学一下一下得撞击着恋人的深处。

被恋人身体包裹的感觉太过美妙，金建学不知不觉松开了吕焕雄的手腕，转而握住恋人纤腰，更方便自己进出挺动。

吕焕雄双手撑着镜面，感受体内随着撞击慢慢升起一丝丝酥麻，缠绕在一起把他越托越高。耳边是爱人粗重的喘息声，房间里充斥着淫靡的水声，让他羞耻得想要捂住耳朵。交合时的荷尔蒙味道也提醒着他正在被爱人用力操弄。全身的感官都提醒着自己在被强烈的爱着。

吕焕雄是一个需要很多爱和肯定的孩子，这样的性爱让他一边觉得羞耻，一边又觉得很幸福。

第2天金建学有单独行程，拍摄结束后金建学坐在车后座检查消息。

“昨天建学哥失控了，没能拍下‘口交 woong_mirror’好可惜噢～”

附照片1：舞蹈室镜子前，吕焕雄跪坐在地板上吃紫菜包饭，一只手握住紫菜包饭往嘴里塞，侧过脸仰着下巴睨着镜头，另一只手抓着手机来了一张对镜自拍。

  
照片2：还是在舞蹈室，吕焕雄在喝酸奶，带着MV概念片的道具唇环，对着镜子吐出挂着酸奶的舌头，满脸渴望地拍下照片。白色浓稠的酸奶不知为何弄得鼻尖、唇边、锁骨上都是。值得注意的是，舞室镜子上还有两个手掌印，好像是昨天后入时弄上去的。

后面还跟着一条消息。

“LEEDO哥，你看我饭撒做得好吗？我觉得你会喜欢唇环，特地为你带上的呢。我是不是最好的偶像？”

“该死。”

# 第3课：Sexy Dance Cover 和特别饭撒

  
这天金建学收到吕焕雄发来的一段视频，标题是“sex on the ceiling 2020ver. by_woong”还附着消息说希望和 LEEDO 哥一起 cover 作为七夕饭撒送给粉丝们，晚上12点练习室见。

在时间地点上停顿了2秒，金建学还是点开了视频。明明是正常的 cover 视频，但是金建学却不能像以往一样带着专业的目光去看，思绪总是恍惚到一些有的没的上面。

对面的李抒澔听见了音乐，问：“建学怎么在看焕雄以前的视频吗？”

“嗯，准备和焕雄一起 cover 一支舞蹈视频。”金建学有一些些紧张，和焕雄的双人合作似乎含着隐秘的机会，他并不想和别人共享。

“哈哈，为啥是这首呀？”

“就……上次团体直播，粉丝们都很喜欢 sexy dance 嘛。”好险，这对话怎么有点既视感，有点像焕雄撞破我喜欢他那次。

“哦哦，那我要不要也一起呀，我们俩猛男做 back，雄尼站前面，三角形队形也不错哦。”

“不不，哥你的伤还是再养养吧。哥你不是一直害羞不好意思做 sexy dance 吗？”诶呀，糟糕，快别问了。

“参加 Road to Kingdom 之后我们多了很多新粉丝嘛，为饭们 sexy 一下也不要紧的。”李抒澔笑眯眯。

“哥，这次编舞腰胯的动作幅度都挺大的，你还是再养养吧。”金建学想不出其他理由了，口齿开始含糊，“……对了，哥，要不你和建熙 cover 一首曲子，多多展示 vocal？”

“哦哦，好啊。”讲不出哪里怪，李抒澔就是觉得最近金建学和吕焕雄都有点怪怪的。

晚上，vocal room，李抒澔和李建熙正在选合作 cover 的曲子。

“建熙啊，建学跟焕雄在准备《sex on the ceiling》dance cover，为啥不让我加入一起跳呀？”

建熙白了一眼，“这歌 solo 或者 3 个人一起跳还好，两个人跳你说呢？”说完顿了一顿，“等一下，原来哥你挤不进 dance line 才来找我合作。”兔子生气。

“诶，你怎么又带饮料进来喝，回头我告诉焕雄哦。”松鼠讨打。

建熙给了这哥一拳，懒得理他，“别管他们啦，我们赶紧选曲子吧。VROMANCE 前辈的《Unlike》好不好？”

“好呀，我也喜欢这首。”

隔壁舞蹈练习室。

一开始吕焕雄和金建学两个人是有在好好练习，分小节、完整舞蹈两人都做得很好。跟音乐跳了两遍之后，吕焕雄提议把练习室灯光调暗，只留下氛围灯和蓝色RBW字样的装饰灯。

伴随着音乐和灯光，气氛慢慢发酵。不得不说地板动作两个帅哥只能日地还是比较寂寞的，也不知道是谁先动的手，两个人就滚到了一起。

“WOW，LEEDO哥，你现在的表情好色情噢～真想拍下来给饭们也看看。”

“？”金建学无语，有一丝丝软掉，“大明星，被艹的时候专心点好吗？”不过仔细回味一下，怪怪的又有一点点带感。“焕雄才色情吧。是不是在拍 sexy 照片、跳 sexy dance 的时候都在想色色的事情？”

金建学放慢了速度，带着拷问的意味磨人地进出。

吕焕雄的后穴被艹得松松软软，肠液也不知不觉分泌得更多，可是金建学还是慢悠悠的绕着腺体操弄，偶尔好心地撞在前列腺上。吕焕雄紧咬下嘴唇忍住不去开口求他，屁股倒是紧紧追随着肉棒，想要金建学狠狠操自己。

“不如把你现在被艹还忍不住发骚的样子发给 Pocket Dols 上订阅了吕焕雄的饭们吧？”金建学坏心眼地建议道。

焕雄心头一紧，菊穴不由自主收缩起来。脑子被艹得有些糊里糊涂：啊，发给饭们，把雄尼色情的样子发给饭们。嗯嗯，最喜欢的饭们订阅了我的PKD，应该多多看到我的样子。这个作为饭撒大家一定很喜欢。

“该死，你这个骚货！”金建学感受到身下收缩加速，优等生焕雄竟然喜欢这个淫乱的主意。

“怎么你建学哥我作为唯一观众还不能满足你吗？是我操得你不够爽吗，你还想着饭撒？”带着怒气和嫉妒，金建学再不管什么九浅一深、满满折磨，只又快又狠地撞击焕雄的G点。

似乎这样惩罚还不够，金建学将吕焕雄一把抱起，托着焕雄的屁股将两条大腿环在自己腰上，下身仍旧相连，一步一操弄，顶着焕雄往镜子的方向走。

吕焕雄像只树懒一样挂在金建学身上，他没想到轻易就被哥哥扛了起来，还一边走路一边操。上下抛弄让性器刺到更深处，几乎整个抽出又再插入。像是女性舞者被托举的样子，但是下身却吞吐着粗壮的肉棒，这让首艺高实用舞蹈系首席、优秀舞者吕焕雄难以自持。他啜泣着想让恋人停下这样的动作，可是攀上尾椎的爽快酥麻又透露着他们俩身体的无比契合。

“你不是喜欢镜子吗？”金建学转过吕焕雄的身子，用给小孩把尿的姿势抬着吕焕雄的大腿，让他直面镜子里的自己。“仔细看清楚自己淫乱的样子。”

镜子上映出纤细白净的少年全身赤裸暴露在空气中，粉嫩的阴茎直直翘起得不到纾解，马眼不断渗出透明的淫液。一根粗壮的性器不断在少年的后穴进出，松软湿润的肉穴很适合操弄的样子。激烈的性事让少年额头渗出了汗水，打湿了额前的头发，一双眼睛被情欲染上了颜色，表情痛苦又快乐。

“呜呜，不要……哥……太羞耻了……”

练习室的镜子上正映着自己交欢时的模样，这一认知伴随着爱人的不断操弄让吕焕雄体内的温度不断升高，快要到了，快要到了。

可是金建学却箍着恋人的前端不让少年射精。

“记得哥大学读的什么专业吧？小孩子不乖可是要受到惩罚的噢。”

就这样，吕焕雄的特别饭撒只能属于金建学。

# 小剧场

摄影学习1个月  
“建学哥，学会了吗？”  
“学会了，该我教你了”

摄影学习半年后  
“建学哥，学会了吗？”  
“不学了，不学了，学废了”  
金建学感觉身体被掏空

主持人：请问金建学先生为什么这么热衷于健身锻炼呢？  
金建学：因为疏于锻炼就满足不了恋人

主持人：请问吕焕雄先生，最近还有新的手机摄影课吗？  
吕焕雄：因为和粉丝见面是很难得的、很值得珍惜的事情。所以要抓住机会留下纪念。比如开演唱会的时候可以用粉丝的手机自拍，留下那一瞬间的自己，作为共同的记忆。这就要求偶像熟悉粉丝的手机型号、美颜相机、滤镜参数。  
主持人：就是说？  
吕焕雄：过两天金建学先生有单独行程，我们会分开一段时间，我用他的手机拍了一些色情自拍，当然，滤镜参数调整了一下。建学哥，拿去用。不够再找我要喔💗  
金建学：？  
主持人：很好的学习了。

主持人：请问吕焕雄先生，手机摄影小教室之后有什么课程安排吗？  
吕焕雄：鉴于金建学先生一直在工作场合叽叽硬硬的，下一阶段的教学安排是：如何平衡工作与性生活。建学xi不可以哦，不可以一直想色色的事情。  
金建学：？

**Author's Note:**

> 呜呜呜，H好难写噢


End file.
